Moonlight Shadow
by Chibimax
Summary: Dib once again brought a visit in the base of Zim. Zim had enough of it and decided it's time to teach Dib a lesson by turning him into something paranormal.
1. Too many times

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 1: Too many times

Dib opened his eyes. Everything was blurry first, before he noticed he was in a tank, in an alien underground lab, called base by Zim. 'What happened?' thought Dib as he tried to remember what happened. 'I've sneaked into Zim's home. Found Gir dancing on 7 years and 50 days. Gir begged me to dance along before I was allowed to investigate the underground base. I've danced with Gir, he leaded me down into the base, I've was taking pictures when someone knocked me out..'

Suddenly someone laughed evil. "Zim!" yelled Dib as he placed his hand on the glass of the tank.

"I'm glad to see you awake. I already began to wonder when you poorly humans would ever wake up!" said Zim with a evil grin on his face.

"Yay you're awake!" said a cheerfull Gir. "Let's dance!"

"Not now, Gir." Said Zim as he looked at the dancing robot.

"But big head boy can dance good!"

"I SAID, not now Gir!"

"Aww!"

Zim looked back at his arch enemy. "You have been taken too many trips to my underground base, Dib! I had enough of seeing your filthy human hand prints all over my base! Now it's time you'll pay for it! As you see you're floating in one of my tanks."

"Nooo, really?" said Dib in a mocking away. "I really couldn't say!"

Zim gritted his teeth. "Gir! Start the process!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted Gir and walked to the computer.

"What are you going to? Turn me from the inside out again?"

"Oh no, my filthy human, I've got something much better this time!" said Zim evil, putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Program ready, Sir" said Gir. "This going to so much fun!"

"Yes Gir, it will be." Zim said, enjoying the worried look on Dib's face. "I never understood the term, lone wolf. Let's see if you can explain it to me."

"Why don't you google it? Or did you never heard of it?" insulted Dib. Zim just laughed evil and turned on the switch.

Dib started to panic as metallic arms started to grab his feet and arms. Dib screamed when he felt the arms sticking a needle in him. Zim grinned evil when a liquid started to run through the metallic arms. Dib screamed some more as he felt the liquid pumped into him.

"Dib!" a voice yelled. "Stop fooling around and let's go already! It's my turn to choose where we eat and I'm not going to let it be ruined by you!"

"Gaz!" yelled Dib for his sister.

"You again! Who has let you into my house?" yelled Zim as he saw Gaz.

"I did!" said Gir, sticking hand up in the air, waving happy.

"Gir! How many times do I have to say, do NOT let a human enter our home!" yelled Zim to Gir. Suddenly a stomp was heard. Zim turned around and grinned. "Do you really think you can break the glas like last time, you filthy human? Ha! I've improved it! There's no way you can save him now!"

"How did you get him into the tank?" Gaz asked.

"There's a hatch on the top of the tank." Said Zim. "Hey wait a minute!"

Gaz just pulled the hatch open, grabbed her brother and ran with him out of Zim's house.

"Thank you, thank you! I thought I was going to die for sure!" said Dib as he followed his sister back home.

"If you don't shut up, you will be death!" treated Gaz. "Now, get in the car and let's go!"

Dib swallowed and got into the car. "Hi dad."

"Hello, son." The Professor said before driving to the pizza place.

oOoOoOo

In the pizza place, Dib was rubbing his arm as he still felt the place where the needles have been. "Here's your pizza." The waiter said and put the pizza on the table.

Dib stopped rubbing and started to eat the pizza. For some reason, the pizza tasted better than usual. Dib enjoyed eating the pizza, but left the last piece for his sister as he knew how she would react as she didn't the last one.

"Well, I hope you had a good family night, kids." His dad said, while driving his children home. In a few minutes, he stopped at their house. "We're here. Now behave yourself and don't stay up too long. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye dad." The two said, before going back into the house. Dib stayed up for a while, before he and his sister went to bed.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, Dib woke up, feeling hungry as hell. Still being half asleep, Dib walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Dib grabbed some bread and the meat he could find, before he started to eat the meat and some bread.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gaz as she watched her brother eat.

"What? Nothing. I just didn't want to eat the cereal. Besides it's the last of it anyway."

"Hmm." Said Gaz, raising her eye brow.

The rest of the day, Dib did what he always did, taunted Zim and stopping him from concering the earth.

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to take over the world, Zim!" yelled Dib. "Besides the liquid you put into my body just didn't the trick!"

"Oh, but you'll will be soon." Grinned Zim evil as he watched Dib walking away. "Just wait for tonight."

"Yeah! You just wait for tonight! What's going to be tonight?" asked Gir confused to his master.

"The most greatest think of my plans coming true, Gir."

"Really? Cool!"

"Cool, indeed, Gir." Grinned Zim.

oOoOoOo

Hey all, I hope you did enjoy my first Invader Zim chapter. Hopefully I didn't went OOC as I'm just starting to watch the show. I have to say I did enjoy writing for Gir. He's just like Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy, act silly and say silly things, which makes him pretty cute!

I've got to warn you all that this story won't be a long story with let's say 10 chapters or something. It's going to be more of a three a four chapter story.

For those who love KND, EEnE, TF and SP, don't worry, I'm working on plots, writing the chapters. One story will update soon than the other. Want to know more about the stories? Please check out my DA account for more news about my fics.

See you on the next chapter!


	2. What i've become

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 2: What I've become

"I can't believe it, you brought that thing with you and actually hit someone for a stupid video game!" said Dib as he and his sister walked on a night back from the video game shop.

Gaz paused the game before turning to her brother and yell; "This game isn't stupid! Besides he was asking for it!"

Dib jumped a bit at his sister reacting, but kept on walking, until he stopped walking and looked up in the sky. Gaz didn't notice it, until she started to miss Dib's talking. Gaz sighed. 'I never will finish my game with my idiotic brother around me.' She thought and turned around. "Dib, there isn't any ghost or whatever you do believe in, there! Now let's get going!"

Dib grabbed his stomach and couldn't get his breath. "Knock it off, Dib!" said Gaz as she saw her brother gasping for air. But after what happened next, she knew he wasn't messing around.

Dib started to yell in pain as he felt everything shifting in his body. As Dib fell on his knees, Dib held his trembling hands in front of him. The nails, became claws and black fur started to grow on his hands. Dib yelled harder as he literally felt his back snap and growing back together, growing bigger fast.

Dib's scream started to sound more inhuman Drool started to run out of Dib's mouth as a tail grew out of Dib's pants.

Gaz stood there and watched in horror as she watched her brother change into a monster. When the transformation was done, Gaz's brother, known as Dib, was gone. Instead there stood an inhuman monster wearing shred clothes that Dib use to wear.

"Dib?" Gaz said nervous. A low growl came from the creature. 'This can't be! All this time he was into paranormal stuff and now he just turned into a…werewolf!' thought Gaz as she walked to her brother.

Dib suddenly looked up and attacked her. Gaz grabbed her bat and started to hit her brother. "Leave me alone, freak!" she yelled as she had hit him on the head. Dib stepped on Gaz's game, crushing it under his feet.

"You jerk!" she yelled angry as she saw the crushed game and started to hit Dib even harder. Dib growled angry and started to run away as he knew he couldn't defeat the girl.

Gaz, chased Dib for a bit, until she goes angry back to the game store to buy a one. "Stupid Dib and his freaking paranormal stuff!" she muttered.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile back in Zim's base, Zim had watched how Dib had transformed into a werewolf. Zim laughed evil as he kept watching re-runs. "My plan has completed! Now that Dib stick has turned into a monster that the Hollywood humans call a werewolf, it only will be a matter of time, before I, Zim take over the earth!"

Gir stood behind his master chair, trembling as he watched the re-runs over and over again. "I don't like scary doggie."

"Of course you don't like him! That is our human arch enemy!"

"Who is that?"

"Dib stick!"

"Who's doggie?"

"Dib Stick!"

"Why he doggie?"

"Because"

"Why he doggie?"

"Because,"

"WHY HE DOGGIE?" yelled Gir, swinging his hands in the air.

"LIKE I SAID, because, WE have changed him into it!"

"Ooooh!"

oOoOoOo

Dib ran into the park as he sniffed the air, he noticed a rabbit hopping by. Dib growled and immediately ran after it. In matter of time, Dib had caught some animals.

Dib was enjoying his meal, when he heard some voices. Dib growled and hide in the bushes for his next target.

A young couple walked into the park, laughing as they talked about the movie they went to. "I really love the scene." Smiled the Girl as she held the boy's hand.

"Me too." He said before, kissing her.

"I'd wish this night would never end."

Suddenly, the couple were attacked by Dib. The girl screamed as Dib had pushed her onto the ground. Dib growled angry, showing the girl his sharp fangs and letting the drool drop over her.

"Let me go, let me go you, animal!" she yelled as she tried to slap Dib. This made Dib more angrier and wanted to bite her when the boy attacked Dib with a stick, hitting him on the head.

"Leave her alone, you beast!" he yelled. Dib growled, slamming the boy against a tree.

"Fred!"

"Daphne! Run!"

"Not without you!" Daphne yelled before she threw her shoe at Dib and ran off with Fred. "Help! We're attacked by a monster!" she yelled as they ran the park out.

Dib ran after them. 'Animal, beast, monster….Monster! We're attacked by a monster! MONSTER!' Dib stopped running after the couple as those words kept playing in his head.

'Monster, beast, monster, beast, inhuman, not human, paranormal….paranormal beast…Werewolf is paranormal…' Dib's eyes grew. 'Oh god! What have I become?

'I've become something I'm obsessed with. Something that isn't proven by science…a beast, a monster….' Thought Dib as he stare in front of him. 'A werewolf!'

Dib grabbed his head and screamed, but his scream came out more out as a howl.

oOoOo

Outside on one of the balcony of an apartment, an old lady sat in a rocking chair, enjoying the night view when she heard Dib's howl. "Oh darn, looks like that German dog of Nickolas has escaped again. Oh well, I hope it doesn't do anyone harm." She said with her old voice as she started to rock her chair again.

oOoOoOo

Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but I promise there will be a longer one next time. Also did you guys noticed something in the story? Nope, I won't give you a hint. You should recognize it immediately! Their famous, out of character, yes, but famous.

As for the part of the old lady was just a random last minute idea. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
